


a never ending cycle

by kcvqn



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Could Be Canon, Emotional Hurt, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mentioned Riko Moriyama, POV Kevin Day, Riko Moriyama is an Asshole, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcvqn/pseuds/kcvqn
Summary: Kevin day. The second best player in the country. Imagine waiting for your mom's warm hugs, her kindness, everyday. And then one day, all of that falls apart. She's dead. And cannot come back. He didn't even get to say goodbye.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	a never ending cycle

Kevin day. The _ second _ best player in the country. Imagine waiting for your mom's warm hugs, her kindness, everyday. And then one day, all of that falls apart. She's dead. And cannot come back. He didn't even get to say goodbye. 

  
  


Now, he's in there. the place, full of darkness, bloodshed.  _ The ravens _ . He's just thirteen. Tetsuji. He did this. No. No no no. She's... gone. The person he looked up to, the person he wanted to be like. But now, all that's in front of him is Tetsuji, a boy his age, and the dark.

  
  


"Riko, take him to his dorm." Tetsuji said.  _ His dorm _ he said with ease, whereas all he had was gone. Everything.

  
  


It's suffocating. The black and the red. It eats you up from inside, and when you close your eyes, it's all you see.

  
  


"Who are you and what did you do to my mother?" he asked the boy. His voice trembled with rage and fear. All at once. "I am Riko Moriyama and she is dead."

  
  


***

  
  


"I'm going to make you the best players in this world. Riko at the whim, and Kevin beside him. every hero needs a sidekick." was the first thing he got to hear in the morning.

  
  


_ Every hero needs a sidekick. _

  
  


At times, he wanted to give in. He wanted to let the black and red consume him, rip his insides out. He wanted to cry for days. He wanted to hug someone and not let go. He wanted his mom.

  
  


He wanted her to run her hands through his hair like she did every night, he wanted her to read him stories of battle, of war that happened thousands of years ago. He wanted her to lift him up into the air like she used to whenever he scored. 

  
  


_ He wanted her. _

  
  


They weren’t exactly memories, more like, feelings. The body warmth, the pride whenever he scored,  _ the happiness.  _

  
  


He wanted to just smash a knife into himself. He didn't want to be here anymore. He didn't want to be the second best. He didn't want to be a raven. He didn’t  _ ask _ to be a raven.

  
  


He never had any friends. Not even in school, everyone called him the weird sport kid. His best friend was his mom. And she was taken away. Forcefully.

  
  


Jean. He was always there for him. He was there for him to rant about his problems, to care for him like a brother would. But really, he had to be there. Where else would he go?

  
  


He dealt with it all. Everything. When Tetsuji hit him, when Riko abused him. But there was one thing he could not deal with. Jean, hurt. Jean got the worst of it. He was number three.  _ Third _ . He was raped, hit, and so much more. All in front of him.

  
  


Riko once broke three of Jean's fingers, and asked him to break one himself. Just for amusement. Pain, as a measure of entertainment.

  
  


And Kevin.

  
  


He just had to stand there. He couldn't do anything to help his  _ friend. _ He had to watch him scream, he had to watch him cry.

  
  


And when Riko finally accepted that Kevin was better than him, as a player, as a person, he did it.

  
  


_ He snapped. _

  
  


_ Hard. _

  
  


The bones peeked out of Kevin's hand, all just a mess of blood and flesh.

  
  


He ran. As fast as he could. He had to get away. Riko broke his left hand.  _ Kevin was a left handed athlete. _

  
  


He drove and went to Wymack. His father. His only living family alive.

  
  


Wymack did more than he could've expected to help him, but there too, he was always the loner.

  
  


He never really had friends, he didn't know how. He wanted to bond with his teammates, he wanted to know them. But there too, the weird sporty kid was pushed away.

  
  


He just wanted people who cared for him, and what did he get, a five foot nothing blonde that promised to protect him. Not really friends.

  
  


He knows that he's a reserved person, but once you get to know him, he isn’t as shallow and exy isn’t the only thing he lives for. Or else he thought. No one tried to. No one wanted to. There he was, spiralling again and again. 

  
  


_ A never ending cycle. _

**Author's Note:**

> hah pretty sure i made you cry i've been crying about this since like yesterday
> 
> thanku for reading it means a lot <333  
> uhh constructive criticism is appreciated and compliments are welcome hehe  
> if you left kudos or a comment on this i will love you forever shfjdk  
> okay back to crying


End file.
